


To Know the Truth

by SweetNonsense



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Happy Pack, Hybrid Stiles Stilinski, Hybrids, M/M, Original Character(s), Stiles is Alpha Bait, Tags Are Hard, Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes Came Back, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetNonsense/pseuds/SweetNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been the Alpha for a while and there seem to have been no problems latley until one of the betas spot a giant wolf like creature in the woods while patrolling. Can Derek find out who the mystery wolf is? Are there more like it? A shocking find yet to come? (Sorry, Not my best summary,but...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things go Downhill

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably going to end up failling,but let's just see how it ends up. Most of the stories I write I think of in my head first. I also love sterek. So yeah... Enjoy?

Everything was well for the hale pack. There hadn't been any recent problems and after what had happened after the nogitsune and Kate in Mexico, things had really settled down. Scott had decided to work along with Derek's pack and not challenge Derek every time he saw him. Everything was going smoothly. Scott, Allison, and Isaac started some "thing". More like a three way dating thing. Stiles and Malia were just friends now, not that Derek cared or anything... Even Erica and Boyd had decided to come back realizing that they missed their pack. Then one day everything went to crap. As Derek lounged on the couch, continuing to read his book, Erica and Issac barged in from their daily territorial perimeter run. "Derek." Erica said shakily, heart pounding in chest. "What? What is it? Did you guys find anyone lurking around the territory?" Derek asked in confusion, wondering what bad them both scared so much. "There was this thing...like a giant wolf thing. Derek it waseight feet tall without it even being on hind legs or anything!" said Isaac as he swallowed what was most likley a lump of fear. "I've never heard of a thing like that. Are you sure that is what you saw?" Derek asked, not wanting to have to deal with another problem. Isaacand Erica exchanged nervous glances and then nodded their heads. Derek sighed. This was going to turn out to be a terrible time. It all went downhill from there.


	2. Mystery Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These new things in beacon hills just got a lot more dangerous. Now that derek has seen them first hand he has to figure out how to stop them, but first find their identities. (Sorry sucky summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! Comments are appriciated! -SИ

Derek got his keys and stomped out of the loft. Hoping he would at least have a little more time to relax, but no. Problems seem to attract to beacon hills. Guess we know why the call it a beacon. As he hoped in the camaro ready to go see where the so called "giant wolf" was, Erica and Isaac just stood out side on the concrete, looking at Derek. "Well are you coming? You have to show me where it is you saw this thing." Derek said, frown in place. With a couple l least of muttered oh's, they hopped in the car. Isaac led Derek to a piece of land a little bit past the preserve, on the outskirts of the town. The Hale Land. Derek gets out of the car and glances towards the ruin of the old hale house. Still brings out the sadness within Derek. "Over there. That's where we saw it. I think it thought we were intruders. It was like..." Isaac said. "Like what, Isaac?" Derek asked curiously. He wanted to figure out what kind of creature would do with the hale land, and the house. "Like it was protecting it. It disappeared before I could do anything,but... when I looked into its eyes, I felt like I knew it before. Like I've seen those eyes before." Isaac said. "I saw the same thing too. It was crazy!" said Erica. "Well have you guys been hanging out with some giant wolves before. By know those eyes,what do you mean? Like seen them on a person?" Isaac and Erica nod slowly. "Who do they belong to then? Tell me, what did those eyes look like?" Derek asked. Before Isaac could answer there was a booming growl coming from the trees. A giant wolf came trotting out although it was going pretty fast. It stopped in front of Derek, towering over him. Derek's eye flashed red and he shifted into his beta form. He didn't have to look to know that Isaac and Erica did too. The big wc growled at him. A distant howl was heard much like the one that was made by this one. "Is this the wolf you saw?" Derek asks them. Isaac and Erica don't say anything and he can tell by that this one is another one. " This is Hale Land. You are not allowed here!" Derek commands. The wolf snarls and lunges for him but Derek ducks in time for it to fly over him, Isaac and Erica and hit a tree behind it, breaking it. It gets back on all fours and gets ready to lunge again when a snarling roar is heard behind them. Derek turns to see another wolf leaping over them and attacking the other wolf. "Derek! That's the wolf we saw!" Erica says over the nasty snarling. Derek wonders why the wolf would be protecting them. The wolf that originally charged at them growled at the other wolf and ran into the thick forest. The wolf that helped them turned and looked at Derek before trotting off to follow the other wolf. Derek stopped. Isaac and Erica were right. He had seen those eyes before. He just couldn't remember who they belonged to. A light brown almost yellow like honey. He just couldn't remember. Derek pulled out his phone. "I'm calling a pack meeting. Isaac Erica meet me back at the loft with the rest of the pack and Scott too. This is an emergency. Bring everyone." Derek said as he typed the message stating "pack meeting". Derek hopped in the camaro and and raced back to the loft while Erica and Isaac went to Scott's house to get everyone. When Derek arrived at the loft almost everyone was there. Everyone except..." Hey Scott where's Stiles?" Derek asked hurriedly. This was important. "I don't know. He hasn't been hanging with us around school. He has been hanging with the new girl though. We hardly see him anymore and every time we try to hang with him, he just says that he is busy." Scott says with a kicked puppy look. "Who is this new girl?" Derek asked, a little jealous. Why would stiles hang out with her? "She is new to beacon hills. Moved here last week. All I know is that she is super rich and hot." Scott says and Allison and isaac elbow hmm in the ribs. "Ow! Sorry, but she is! That's why stiles hangs with her." Scott says earning another elbow to the ribs. Derek growls. No one should be hanging out with stiles except pack! Wait what is this? Derek questions himself. "No I am not jealous." Derek tells himself. Just then stiles barges through the door. "Sorry I was late, I was...busy." stifles states. He smells very faintly of forest. Derek looks at him suspiciously. "Okay. Let's get started. There is a new threat in beacon hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Let me know what you guys think? I had some really helpful comments. I'm still km and of new but I'm getting a hang on things! Until next chapter...-SИ


	3. Keeping Secrets

The pack was gathered in the loft to understand the new threat and everyone seemed to be on high alert. All except stiles who actually seemed relaxed and layed back.

"So I need Issac and Boyd to patrol tonight. Jackson and Erica will patrol tomorrow while I scope out the town to look for more clues as to who this new threat is. Stiles." Derek pauses. "You will do some research on this threat okay? No more hanging out with that new girl. We are on high alert right now." Derek commanded.

Stiles straightened out as he listened. "Wait, who told you I was hanging out with her? And by the way, her name is Vanessa and she happens to be nice! I can hang out with her if I want." Stiles said back, almost challengingly.

"Your top priority is to this pack or did you just get caught up in a pretty girl just like you did with Lydia?" Derek said back, but instantly regretted it. A moment later he was on the floor, holding his jaw which was throbbing.

"Don't. Just don't. I will take care of the pack's crap when I want to and I don't need your permission to hang out with someone. I'm going to leave now. Have fun with your problem because I am sick and tired of your shit." Stiles ground out as he shook his hand from when he punched derek.

The loft door opened and closed as stiles stormed out, to pissed to care about how he just hurt his hand. Derek slowly got up and rearranged his jaw. He looked at the rest of the pack with a shocked expression.

"He broke my jaw...without flinching. How did he..?" Derek trailed off.

"I don't know whats wrong with him but I'm going to find out. I think it has something to do with this Vanessa girl. Nobody messes with my pack, especially batman." Erica said and she left the loft, everyone but Isaac and derek behind her. 

'What ever happened to stiles, I'm going to find out. I think he might be hididng something from me...I mean the pack and I'm going to find out what. Starting with that Vanessa girl.' Derek thought to himself as he started looking through recent wolf sightings in becon hills. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in the preserve, out of eye and earsight of the wolves, the new girl Vanessa waited for stiles. When stiles arrived she grinned. 

"Hey there. How did go?" She asked pacing around him.

"Well they saw us. That was close we have to be more careful. They are searching for us now. I think derek is suspicious of you and me. You think he knows?" Stiles asked still curious. 

"He is probably suspicious of me. That charm you have on will keep him finding out, but your right. We must be more careful. After all. We're one in a million." She said as she turned and ran into the darkness. Stiles chuckled as he followed her into the dark forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Sorry I havent updated in a while. I have another story called felling useless. Check it out if you want! Enjoy!


	4. Mystery Girl

Stiles P.O.V:

Sights. Smells. They were all around me. This was exhilarating. I mean, the way Scott talked about it, he made it seem like some sort of curse. This...this was power. And I craved it. Something inside me wanted to break free and go crazy. I guess this is what they all feel like. But...how am I different. I need answers. And I know exactly the person who has them.

Derek P.O.V :

3 Days. That is how long it has been without so much as a trace of these mysterious wolves. This is getting on my nerves. Not only do I have to focus on the new threat, but also this lust I seem to have after Stiles...And that girl...Vanessa. The way Stiles said her name...I growled at the thought. There is something off about that girl. And why was he so keen on defending her? Something surged within me that made me want to rip her throat out...what is this?! I need to get over myself. 

The door to my loft slid open and Scott, Issac, Erica, and Boyd walked in.

"Any leads?" I asked, hopeful.

Erica shook her head. " Boyd and I traced the scent through most of the preserve, but once we hit the suburbs, the trail went cold." 

I siged and ran a hand through my hair. "We have to keep trying. See if you can find any leads in town or in school. Maybe some rouge alpha turned another helpless teen." I said and the four nodded and left.

Scott P.O.V :

As we arrived at school I glanced around the parking lot in search of Stiles or his jeep. Though where he would usually park was taken by a sleek black corvette. What? Where is Stiles? He is never late unless it has something to do with the pack. My only hope is thar he is not with that Vanessa girl. I walk into the school and go to my locker ro grab my stuff for first period, when I hear Issac call my name.

"Scott, you have to come see this." He said and took my hand to lead me down the hall. 

In the right side of the school there is a giant group surrounding someone. I stand on my toes to see if I can get a glance at who they are surrounding when I see them. Or rather her.

Vanessa stood wearing an expensive outfit and shades. She had a smirk on her face and beoke through the crowd. We all turned to see a guy wearing a leather jacket and black pants along with black boots and a helmet. 

Although the helmet wasn't on for much longer and the person underneath was certainly not who I expected it to be.

There, in all his glory, was Stiles. He intertwined his arm with Vanessa's and together, they walked down the hall to their first period.

I could hear faintly in the background, the sound a phone conversation.

"Derek? Yeah...Its Stiles. Something's not right..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Let me know if you guys like the idea? And the story beginning of course. Thanks! - S.И.


End file.
